1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manual exercise equipment in general, and more specifically to a bicycle type exerciser adapted for use in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The extent of manual aquatic equipment is largely limited to entertainment devices primarily used for fun and enjoyment. Very few are specifically structured for systematic physical conditioning of the body or for use as physical therapy equipment. A search was conducted to produce floatable, aquatic exercise equipment, and the patents found which I considered most pertinent to my invention include the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,634, dated Mar. 2, 1920, was issued to Piateski for a propelled water bicycle.
2. Galkin was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,905, on Apr. 27, 1943, for a manueverable water cycle.
3. On June 28, 1965, Wright was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,220 for a manually propelled water vehicle shaped in the form of a horse.
4. Piccitto was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,682, on Dec. 5, 1972, for "Pedal Operated Water Sport Vehicle".
5. On Mar. 18, 1986, Gulko was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,580, for a pedal-powered watercraft.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,988, was granted to Correll on Apr. 8, 1986, for a floatation device adapted for physical therapy and recreation.
Only the Correll patent specifically states being applicable for use as a physical therapy device. The actual function of this device however, is as a floatation unit only and provides no moving mechanical apparatus for the benefit of exercise or physical therapy.
All other past art patents are found to be directed towards manually propelled aquatic vehicles provided as sport or entertainment devices. The devices shown are equipped with a paddle or propeller which provides propulsion for the apparatus, and all possess some form of steering means. None of the aquatic vehicles contain a braking system for their pedal propulsion units or a means for regulating the tension exerted by the user against the pedals. Many of the devices seen are not adjustable to accommodate different sized users. The Piateski, the Galkin, and the Wright patents show unadjustable devices. Some devices seen were not deflateable or collapsible for easy transportation. The Wright and Piateski patents show examples of the latter. None of the past art devices make the claim of being functional in a standing position with the seat removed. Several patents, namely Piateski, Wright, Piccitto, Gulko, and Correll, do not have adjustable or positionable pedals for use in a semi-reclining position.
The past art patents examined do not seem to present any devices adequately designed as aquatic exercising equipment. My invention avoids water propulsion mechanics and is specifically designed as exercise equipment principally to be used in swimming pools and small bodies of water where space is limited. In my invention, a seat suspended below a framed opening between two crescent shaped inflated tubes supports the user of my device. A vertical shaft fitted at the lower end with bicycle-like pedals and a small flywheel positioned in front of the user is provided as an exercising means. Since my device is not propelled, there is no need for a steering or guidance system. For exercising, a braking system is designed to operate with the small flywheel of my device. The braking system provides variable resistance to the pedals which can be regulated by the user. Increasing the brake tension increases the energy exerted by the user to rotate the pedals providing an added means of toning and conditioning the leg muscles. Unlike devices shown by Wright, Piccitto, and Gulko where the user is submerged only below the waist, the user operating my device is seated in the water up to the shoulder area. In my equipment, the user being almost completely submerged has an increase in buoyancy which enables working alternate muscle groups not likely effectively exercised in non-aquatic workouts. Also, this mostly submerged workout provides a means for a less strenuous exercise for those not physically capable of the more vigorous forms of exercise and for patients needing physical therapy. My device is also adjustable for the height of the user, and can even be used in a standing or semi-reclining position. Half handles on the outermost surfaces of both crescent shaped tubes provides in water controlling of my exerciser by a physical therapist during use by a patient receiving physical therapy. The two half handles come together to form a single carrying handle for transporting the exerciser when folded up.
I therefore feel my invention provides new, useful, and unique mechanics in aquatic exercise equipment neither presented in past art patented devices nor anticipated in the specifications and illustrations of the past-art patents.